


Aragami?

by Shockrave



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockrave/pseuds/Shockrave





	

Retsu “The Gremlin” Omori walked slowly down the corridor in Disaster HQ that contained all of the rooms for every respective member of the team, barring Kyoya Gaen of course. He stared down at the small envelope in his hands with an odd sense of excitement and eagerness.

There were several doors lining the hallway, each marked with the title of their respective owner. Retsu mused over this fact, thinking to himself, “One could hardly hope to play a part in such an important organization if they couldn’t remember the simple location of their own room.” 

Of course, Retsu quickly found himself in a contradiction when he realized he would be hard pressed to remember the locations of every single room himself. He mulled this over for a short moment before realizing he was overthinking simple things again, and continued on with his reason for exiting his own chamber in the first place. Despite his inability to recall all of them, there was one room he would not forget the location of. That room was the one belonging to his associate, Rouga Aragami.

Of all of the members of the team that he worked with, Retsu found Rouga to be the most “likable” one, although he would never use that word. The rest of the team were simply people he was forced to work with, but Rouga was different. He was smart, and resourceful, and didn’t tolerate the stupidity of everyone else. He reminded Retsu a lot of himself. He found Rouga to be someone he could actually get along with. This thought itself frightened Retsu, as he had only ever felt this way about one other person, those few years ago…

Retsu quickly shoved the thought of that boy aside, lest he allow his mind to stray too far from the important matter at hand. He finally arrived at the door belonging to Rouga, and tapped his wrist on the door three times. While waiting for an answer, he clenched the small envelope in his hands with growing excitement. Rouga wasn’t particularly a busy man, so he expected a swift reply. When he didn’t get that, he became frustrated and at the same time concerned, and knocked on the door three more times. 

“He couldn’t possibly be sleeping at this hour. While he did just finish defeating the Kisaragi boy, but fighting is one thing that never tires Rouga out.”, Retsu thought to himself. Growing more concerned, he called out,

“Rouga? Are you in there?….Rouga?”

Now Retsu was worried. He had checked the main quarters and the lounge, Rouga’s two favorite places, and there had been no sign of him. Retsu assumed he was simply in his room, but that didn’t appear to be the case now. He opened his mouth to call out again,

“Rouga? Don’t worry, it’s me Retsu. I’m coming in.”

As Retsu turned the latch on the door, thoughts flashed through his mind.  
“What are these feelings right now? Worry and care? Why am I so concerned about him right now? Why do I know his two favorite places to spend his leisure time?…” Filled with concern, he tightened his grip on the envelope he had come to present Rouga with.

As these thoughts raced through his mind, he entered Rouga’s room. It was perfectly clean and organized. Everything was put away, the bed was made, and there were no possessions to be seen. Shocked and frightened, Retsu turned around to face Sofia Sakharov standing in the doorway.

“You shouldn’t be meddling, Gremlin. Go back to your room, now.”

Retsu had never liked Sofia. While she possessed a similar personality and attitude as he did, she was secluded and hidden. She kept secrets from everyone, and was impossible to read. She operated on her own agenda, and he couldn’t stand a team member who kept her comrades out of the loop.

Retsu shouted out at her, “Where is he?! Where is Rouga?!”

Sofia responded with an ambiguous grunt, and walked back down the hallway.

Retsu ran out the room to find her nowhere to be seen. “Surely, whatever had happened, Lord Kyoya would know about it”, he reasoned to himself. He began to run down the corridor hallway, growing more and more scared as he raced past all the doors to go see Kyoya. As he reflected back on his outburst at Sofia, he realized how much he had blown up. He had lost his normally calm and cool composure. It was in these moments that Retsu began to understand how much he valued Rouga’s presence here. His witty comments, his charismatic charm, and his care for his friends were all extremely apparent, no matter how much he tried to deny it. All the times they had spent making fun of Shido together, and all the help he had given Rouga with his Ace deck, they had shared countless precious moments together, despite the short time Retsu had been here for. In that small amount of time, they had grown close, and Retsu would not let his disappearance go unnoticed.

As he ran faster and faster, his mind raced with these thoughts.  
“Where is he…..where is my friend?…”

He finally arrived at the location of the main quarters, and burst through the door. He found Kyoya there, sitting peacefully at his piano. Kyoya turned to greet him.

“Ah, hello there Gremlin. What’s got you so worked up?”, Kyoya said, noticing the antsy state his master deck builder was in.

Panting heavily, Retsu responded, “Sir, Rouga Aragami’s room is vacant, and I can’t seem to find him anywhere else. With his fights for the day of the Gaen cup over, he should be resting in back here. Moreover, all the things in his room are gone. Forgive my intrusion sir, but what has happened to him?

“Oh young Retsu”, Kyoya responded with a calm and collective grin, as he stepped down from his raised platform and walked up to him, “Sometimes people change, and it’s in these times that we realize that our friends aren’t who they used to be.”

Beginning to realize what may have happened, Retsu attempted to reply. His throat was dry, and his words were stuttering.  
“Wha….what do you m-mean sir?”

“Rouga decided that the ideals of Team Disaster were no longer his ideals, so he packed his things and took his leave. In addition, he specifically asked us never to call or try to visit.”, Kyoya answered.

Retsu spurted out what one could hardly even call a response, “Bu..but he….he and I….”

“Now now Gremlin”, Kyoya replied as he patted Retsu on the shoulder, “It’s nothing to be worked up about. This is Rouga’s choice, and we must honor it. Let’s stop wasting time worrying about the past, and get back to work, right? I can’t wait to see what you’ve done with my deck. You’ve got to get it in tip top shape. Rouga would want it that way, don’t you think?”  
With this, Kyoya walked out of the room, happily humming to himself as he left.

Retsu stood there, shocked, unable to move, with a broken look on his face. He fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. He slowly tore open the envelope he held, removing it’s contents. Wiping his eyes, he stared down at four Nightflight Dragon Rahals, before more tears dripped down onto them.

“Rouga…why? Here, you were my one and only…”


End file.
